


And Every Morning After

by HopelessBanana



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessBanana/pseuds/HopelessBanana
Summary: Kravitz and Taako are domestic. Kravitz wants to wake up to him every day.





	And Every Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ollertonEX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollertonEX/gifts).



> merry christmas! this is a pretty sappy thing but i mean, christmas and sappy go together like turkey and cranberry sauce, even if this isn't directly christmas themed. enjoy!

Taako’s breathing is soft and even, steady in time with the rise and fall of his bare chest. He always sleeps tangled up in the sheets, like they’ll pull in close around him and repel the rest of the world, like a physical manifestation of a Shield spell. It’s fascinating and a little sad to watch. 

Kravitz likes playing with his hair while he sleeps. The thick, shiny curls are soft to the touch, and sleeping Taako is cat-like: he makes a noise almost like a purr when something feels pleasing. He clings to Kravitz, nails hooked in the fabric of his pyjamas, and he doesn’t move away, and he makes no sign of letting go. (Once, he made the mistake of teasing him for it. But he’s Taako, you know, from TV? Teasing doesn’t work. He’ll hit back twice as hard and make you enjoy it.) 

Technically speaking, Kravitz doesn’t  _ need _ to sleep. Nor does Taako. He usually meditates, but on nights like this, after a long, exhausting day, he needs the rest. When Kravitz sleeps, it’s only resting with his eyes closed. His mind still hums with activity, his brain never shuts off the way living people do. But sleeping with Taako is heaven: the smell of him, the sound of his quiet breathing. It’s blissful, uninterrupted hours of peace.

When Taako wakes up, he blinks awake slowly. It always takes a moment for him to register that he’s not asleep. He groans and kisses Kravitz softly. “Good morning, babe.”

Kravitz kisses back, cupping his cheek. “Good morning, darling.”

Taako smiles softly and sleepily, and even that small spark is enough to light up Kravitz’s entire world. And if every morning could begin like this, he would never be unhappy.

When they’re both up and awake, they have things to do. The souls of the reluctant dead don’t wait for Kravitz to feel up to collecting them, and Taako’s got a whole magic school to sometimes help run. Kravitz makes himself a cup of tea: earl grey, black. Taako has a cappuccino. He makes them breakfast - never the same two days on the run, of course. Today is eggs benedict. Kravitz reads over his bounties for the day. Taako marks some tests. They sit in companionable silence.

It occurs to Kravitz, suddenly, as he’s opening a rift to the astral plane to let Barry and Lup go home, that they’ve become domestic. He doesn’t mind.

The day passes as every day passes. A few cultists, the odd dabbler in necromancy trying to extend their lifespan, a couple of cases of good old-fashioned “unfinished business”, nothing too taxing. He comes home to Taako cooking dinner in the kitchen in his  _ kiss the cook _ apron, and it’s almost too normal now. He comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing down his neck, eyes closed. “I’m home, love.”

Taako giggles, leaning into him as he takes the vegetables off the pot. “Hey, baby.” He puts the food down and turns to kiss him properly. “Eager.”

Kravitz kisses back. “Who wouldn’t be eager to come home to you?” he replies.

They eat dinner, and it’s delicious as always. They can stay like this for the rest of Taako’s life, he thinks. One day he’ll die, and he’ll join the ranks of the reapers like his sister and brother-in-law. And then they can have this forever. When they go up to bed, he kisses him with something fiercer and more passionate than usual. When they make love, he worships every inch of his body. When they lie side by side afterwards, he brushes his hair back from his face, admiring him, how beautiful he is, how  _ perfect _ . Taako preens under the attention.

“You’re  _ sappy _ tonight,” he teases.

“Just thinking about you.”

Taako rolls his eyes and fakes gagging, but then presses closer to him. “Gay.”

Kravitz links their fingers together and raises their joined hands to his mouth to kiss his left ring finger. “Very.”

Taako blinks. And smiles. “Yup,” he agrees. Soon after, Taako is meditating, and Kravitz is “asleep”. But he’s already made his mind up.

He goes after work the next day to find a ring. Money is no obstacle to death incarnate, especially not when every person in every plane of existence knows he’s going to be proposing to  _ Taako _ . You know? From TV? It still takes trying a few different shops to find the right one. Rose gold, carefully sculpted, almost filigreed. A large, flawless diamond set in the centre of a halo of pink tourmaline, more diamonds set into the band. It’s showy enough for Taako, for sure. He buys it there and then. Lucky he knows his ring size. They agree to adjust it for him. They can have it done by tomorrow.

He leaves with mixed feelings of excitement and dread fizzing up together in his stomach, like the baking soda and vinegar in Mavis’s volcano science project.

Taako asks him why he’s late when he arrives. Dinner is being kept warm in the oven. Kravitz gets his portion out and shrugs dismissively. “Had to run some errands, love. I’m sorry.”

He sighs and rolls his eyes, going to kiss his cheek. “Mmkay. I’m gonna watch some fantasy Netflix. Come binge with me over your lasagne?”

Kravitz pecks him on the lips. “Of course, darling.”

The lasagne is delicious, obviously. Taako wraps himself up in a fluffy blanket, leaning against Kravitz, curled up. Once Kravitz finishes eating, Taako pulls him into the blanket too.

“Why is it that I only get blanket privileges now?” he asks, eyebrow raised, settling into Taako’s embrace.

“You are  _ not _ getting cheese and tomato sauce all over my favourite blanket, honey.”

He nuzzles noses with him. “Unfair.”

Taako swats his arm. They spend the rest of the night together, in front of the TV, not really talking, just quietly enjoying each other’s company. When they’re ready to go to bed, Kravitz stops him with a kiss on the forehead. “Don’t make dinner tomorrow. I wanna take you out somewhere nice,” he says.

“What brought this on?” Taako asks, lacing their fingers together. 

“Can’t I take my boyfriend out for dinner just because?” Kravitz replies.

He raises an eyebrow and shrugs. “Sure.”

Kravitz is lucky enough to be gifted with the power of creating magical portals that can take him anywhere instantly. The next night, he collects Taako’s ring after work. It’s perfect: nestled in white velvet inside a glossy, lacquered rosewood box. He slips it into his pocket. Soon after, he gets home. Taako is waiting in his pyjamas. “What should I wear?” he asks.

“Something nice,” Kravitz replies, taking his hands and kissing his knuckles.

Kravitz wears his fanciest suit out of many fancy suits. Taako wears a black, off-the-shoulder cocktail dress. He takes his arm, grinning, when he leaves their room. Kravitz can’t tear his eyes away. “Where are you whisking me off to tonight?” he asks.

“Fantasy Tokyo,” Kravitz replies. He materialises his scythe in his free hand, and slices through the open air. On the other side is an alleyway. They step through and out onto the busy street. Kravitz casts a quick  _ Comprehend Languages  _ to read the signs, while Taako looks around in interest at the hustle and bustle. There are no carriages or carts drawn by horse, just hundreds and hundreds of people walking. He thinks he sees a few palanquins in the distance, but he doesn’t take long enough to inspect it. Before long, Kravitz is gently tugging him, hand in hand, towards the restaurant. 

Inside is bright and modern: beautifully lit smooth marble and dark mahogany furnishings. The waitress shows them to a table and takes their orders: wagyu beef fillet steak for Kravitz, lobster for Taako. Kravitz orders champagne for them both. “This is gorgeous,” Taako mumbles. “I should make Taako's School of Magic have a dining hall as fancy as this. Really amp up the drama.”

“Maybe you should.” Kravitz smiles adoringly at him. “Your tuition fees are high enough to afford it,” he teases.

“They're paying for my  _ brand, _ ” Taako sighs, as the waitress pours their champagne. He raises his glass and Kravitz follows suit. The crystal clinks together with a soft tinkle. They drink. 

“Well, I suppose if it's  _ your _ brand, darling, how could they resist?”

Taako winks and takes another sip of champagne. “You know  _ you _ couldn't.”

“About that,” Kravitz mumbles. “I, uh…”

Then there's a cheering from another table across the room, where a woman is flinging her arms around another's neck, tears in her eyes. “Yes!” she cries, and stares down at the glittering ring on her finger.

Kravitz's heart sinks. Taako wolf whistles. “Cute,” he mumbles.

“Yes. It is pretty cute.”

“Not the most, like, inventive, though, is it?  _ Dinner and a proposal _ .” He sighs.

_ Oh _ . “Yeah. Not the most inventive.”

“Could do better. 6/10.” He grins. "I mean, not that you  _have_ to reinvent the wheel every time."

Kravitz is strangely silent for the rest of the meal. The ring box in his pocket weighs heavy. He takes him home through another portal, question unasked.

When they get home, there’s a strange, pregnant pause. Taako stops in the doorway to take off his heels. Kravitz lingers awkwardly down the hall. Then Taako approaches. He’s a vision. He always is. His hair halos his face, makeup accentuating his cheekbones and lips, and he may have “sacrificed” his beauty in Wonderland, but he’s just as stunning as he ever was. “Did you enjoy it?” Kravitz asks.

“Oh, it was delicious. You could really taste the quality of the ingredients, and the chefs worked that shit into  _ art _ . Like, you could have fed me that shit raw and it’s good enough to taste great, but they knew how to really bring out the best in it. All perfectly cooked, the textures were perfect…” He trails off, embarrassed at himself for a moment. “You know. It was good.”

Kravitz smiles adoringly at him. “Good. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” 

Taako looks sheepish, even as he grins, coming closer to him. “Thank you, baby.”

He kisses him sweetly on the lips. “Thank  _ you _ .”

“For what?” Taako laces their fingers together, playing with Kravitz’s hands.

“Being here. Being mine.” He presses their foreheads together.

“Don’t be gay,” Taako whines, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, love. It’s physically impossible. You’re too beautiful and courageous for that.”

He blushes a little at the onslaught of compliments. “Okay, you can shut up now.”

Kravitz pecks him on the lips. “Never.” Then kisses his cheek. His jaw. Down his neck. Taako sighs appreciatively. “How could I ever shut up telling you how perfect you are to me? How much I adore you? How happy you make me every day?”

“ _ God _ , you’re a nerd.”

“Your nerd.”

“My nerd.” He lays a hand on Kravitz’s chest, over his heart.

Kravitz stares at him for a long moment. His fingers twitch towards his pocket. “Taako, I-”

“Let’s get married, Kravitz,” Taako says, softly.

He blinks. “What?”

“Married. You and me. Husbands. I’ve been kinda thinking about it for a while, like, living with you and all, why not… why not just make it official, ya know?”

Kravitz bursts out laughing, winding his fingers through his hair and kissing him hard. He can’t stop himself. He pulls back from the embrace and reaches into his pocket for the ring box. Taako’s eyes widen. “You said dinner and a proposal was boring. And I think you’re right. This is better. You and me in our home, together. Where I can kiss you.” Which he does. “Where after I put this ring on you I can carry you upstairs and make love to you.”

Taako’s expression is  _ ecstatic _ . He reaches for the box, flipping it open and gasping in delight at the ring inside. “It’s fucking perfect,” he whispers, tracing the shape of the diamonds with a fingertip.

“It had to be, for you,” Kravitz whispers.

“You really are corny as fuck you know, babe,” Taako complains. He doesn’t sound too upset by it. "And, like, this still isn't inventive at all."

Kravitz takes the ring back and slides it onto his finger. “I don't care. There. Pride of place.” His eyes are warm, his whole face relaxed even as Taako’s remains shocked.

“Wait,” Taako mumbles eventually. “Which one of us, like, actually proposed? Because I did it first, but you actually had, like, planning and a ring and shit.”

“Both of us. We did it together. We’re gonna do everything together from now on.” He lifts his hand to his mouth, kissing his knuckle right above the ring. 

“Right.” Taako kisses him properly. 

It doesn’t take long for Kravitz to follow through on exactly what he said. He lifts Taako into his arms, carrying him upstairs and laying him down on the bed. He worships him with his touch, pulling him into his lap to carefully tug down the zipper on his back, letting his dress fall off his shoulders. Taako slips out of it effortlessly, going to unbutton his shirt, pressing kisses down his sternum as Kravitz grips his naked hips, whispering all the sweet nothings and sweet everythings he can muster. He promises him worlds. Taako already has those. All he needs now is him.

They sleep well that night.


End file.
